Awkward Doesn't Begin to Cut it
by evil older sister
Summary: 'A Choice to the Left' missing scene; Mohinder, Sylar, and Nathan sitting in a room on what is not the best night of anyone's lives. weirdness  ensues.


_**Missing scene from 'A Choice to the left', a short note included. Sylar's reason fall somewhere within curiosity, anything more specific is up to the reader. And now without further ado…**_

Awkward doesn't Begin to cut it

It was like a badly told joke; A New York Politian, an Indian Geneticist/cab driver, and a former/possibly current psychotic serial killer sitting in the study after being told by a dyslexic FBI agent to play nice. The silence that settled around the unusual trio after Matt left to help find the children was ripe with tension, confusion, and potential bloodshed. The air seemed to grow steadily thicker as the seconds passed, feeling as though it would take a chain saw to cut it after five minutes, it certainly didn't feel thin enough to keep breathing. Finally Mohinder cleared his throat nervously, to try and take his mind away from killing the murderer sitting a few feet away from him, and asked an obvious question.

"Forgive me for asking, but what did you do to make your wife so angry?"

Nathan, who had been sitting with his head in his hands, snorted tiredly, "As horrible as it sound, I don't have a clue. I came home and she started screaming at me and packing her bags."

Sylar snorted derisively, "And you didn't think to listen to what she was screaming?"

Mohinder frowned at the slightly shorter man, "I'm not sure that anyone should be taking your romantic advice, considering you just nearly killed your own significant other."

Nathan had stood swiftly, glaring "You nearly killed Marie!" In the time since Kirby Plaza Nathan and Peter had grown close to Marie, becoming almost fraternal with the nearly broken woman. He forgot about his own troubles briefly thinking what that action must have done to Marie, considering what she felt about the man in front of him. He rounded on Mohinder, "and he is still traveling with you, hell why is he even still alive?"

Mohinder gave Nathan a look, "Do you really think Marie would have stood for anything happening to _him_, especially since we just found out he was alive?"

Sylar smirked, all smug arrogance, "I guess I am better with women than you are, Petrelli. Since some woman I don't even know is apparently likes me more than your wife likes you right now."

Nathan started to puff up again at the tone but stopped when what Sylar said sank in, "What do you mean some woman you don't know?"

Mohinder sighed, "He doesn't remember Marie. The Haitian, he took all of Sylar's memories of her."

Nathan calmed, but was still frowning, "And just how did he get close enough to her to try and kill her if he doesn't know who she is."

"The stupid woman untied me; I will have to find a way to thank her." Sylar smirked easily, ignoring the slight twinge of guilt at calling the woman stupid.

Nathan froze, he turned slowly to Mohinder, a look of faux calm on his face as he spoke slowly, "Let me understand this. You brought Marie, slightly unbalance more than a little depressed Marie, let her into a room with a serial killer who no longer remembered why he kept her alive in the first place, and then gave her enough time to set him free. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! What were any of you thinking bringing her in the first place, especially since you didn't let any of the rest of us in on your little mission?"

Mohinder looked a little startled, "She is a grown woman, I thought letting her know her fiancé was alive would cheer her up."

Nathan snorted, "Yes, she is a grown woman, one who experienced enough shocks seven months ago for her to lose complete control. A grown woman that to this day was unable to even bring up the name if her fiancé because it caused too much pain. That is the woman that you told her fiancé was alive without even knowing in what condition he was in. At this point your only saving grace is that he chose not to actually kill her."

"Actually I was interrupted" Sylar pointed out in a semi helpful voice, wanting to feed the fires of Nathan's anger.

Nathan's eyes shot to him, "You were interrupted, by what?"

Sylar smirked sarcastically, "I believe your brother wanted to introduce me to a wall"

"Thank goodness one of you had some sense; I suppose Marie saw the error of letting you free after that."

"No, she tore into Peter for not letting Sylar kill her. I believe the only reason she hasn't offered him her life again was that she knew we would kill him for it." Nathan glared at Mohinder again.

"And you thought it was a good idea to bring her with you."

"We really didn't have a choice in the matter, as soon as we told her he was alive she insisted."

Nathan rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine start behind his eyes. He turned to Sylar and asked in a defeated voice, "Not that I actually think you'll give me a straight answer, but what's your angle in this? From what I remember being told you wouldn't have that much difficulty escaping and killing us all, so why haven't you?"

Sylar smirked again, "You're right, I won't give you a straight answer. My reasons are my own."

Before anything further could be said there was a pounding of running feet and the two boys practically flew at their father, clinging to him. He hugged them both close as Matt entered the room, a look of relief crossing his face when he saw all three of the whole even if they had only been alone less than ten minutes. Nathan worked to calm the boys while everyone in the house, save Marie and Heidi, gathered in the study waiting on the two women. Each lost in their own thoughts and a silence that had actually ceased being awkward.

_**Okay this is a very short little excerpt. I swear for some reason this story took me far too long to write, it felt like I was pulling teeth from a stone. Only twelve more stories for this section. I have decided that each section will be branches each with their own focal story and off shoots. I am hoping this will work out because until I write the second branch story I won't know if I can get many ideas off of it. Next story will also likely be short, hopefully a humor piece. **_


End file.
